Sd.Kfz. 234/2
The SdKfz 234/2 is a tier 2 German armored car. Background On August 5th, 1940, In 6 ordered Wa Pruef 6 to design a Panzerspaehwagen fuer Kolonialzwecke, or in English, armored car for use in undeveloped areas. In 6 established basic design requirements that included: a chassis similar to that of the Sd.Kfz.231 but with an air cooled diesel motor; an armored hull serving as the chassis rather than being a superstructure; stronger armor plating; and ventilation for the crew compartment. Wa Pruef 6 selected the German company Buessing NAG for detailed design of the chassis and superstructure and the Tatra-Werke for the diesel motor. Playstyle In Tankery, the Puma's main advantage is its speed resulting in the tank to be the fastest vehicle ingame. This speed allows the tank to be able to reach a position quickly, and flank. It's drawbacks are its paper thin armor, sluggish acceleration rate, and somewhat poor healthpool. These drawbacks makes the Puma unable to quickly escape a situation after idling and results in the Puma unable to take in much hits. When playing the Puma, the player must act as a support tank or flanker and must keep moving as much as possible as the sluggish acceleration rate makes the Puma unable to quickly reach its top speed. Pros: * Impressive speeds up to 85km/h allows the SdKfz to be the fastest vehicle ingame. * Decent reload time. Cons: ''' * Paper thin armor. * Somewhat poor health-pool. * Sluggish acceleration rate. * Cannot turn while standing still. '''Trivia * The SdKfz 234/2 was the first vehicle in Tankery to feature suspension. * Although the stats ingame says the vehicle goes 60km/h, the SdKfz 234/2 can reach a top speed of 85km/h History On August 5th, 1940, In 6 ordered Wa Pruef 6 to design a Panzerspaehwagen fuer Kolonialzwecke, or in English, armored car for use in undeveloped areas. In 6 established basic design requirements that included: a chassis similar to that of the Sd.Kfz.231 but with an air cooled diesel motor; an armored hull serving as the chassis rather than being a superstructure; stronger armor plating; and ventilation for the crew compartment. Wa Pruef 6 selected the German company Buessing NAG for detailed design of the chassis and superstructure and the Tatra-Werke for the diesel motor. Change in armament The first announcement of a change in armament was dated on July 1st, 1942, in a report card on the development of the schwere Panzerspaehwagen. The report stated that this heavy armored car be armed with the 5 cm K.w.K.39/1 L/60 and a 7.92 mm maschinengewehr 42. On November 3rd, 1943, WaJRue announced that a total of 100 8RTp 234 were to be produced with the 5 cm K.w.K39/1 L/60. The first Sd.Kfz.234 from the production series with this gun were completed from December 1943 until June 1944. Note that it was only until March 1944 when the original designation of this Panzerspaehwagen was officially changed to Sd.Kfz. 234/2. Category:Germany Category:Armoured Cars Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Premium